Camelot Has the Hiccups
by Emachinescat
Summary: A series of mostly crackish drabbles set in a universe where the characters of Merlin and HTTYD know and interact with each other. Character study, humor, even an occasional deep revelation or two will abound. NOW: "The Translator" - Hiccup gets to communicate with Toothless for the first time - and finds himself surprised at what the Night Fury has to say. Double drabble.
1. Getting a Leg Up in Life

Camelot Has the Hiccups by Emachinescat

A Merlin & How to Train Your Dragon Crossover Fanfiction

SUMMARY: A series of crackish drabbles set in a universe where the characters of Merlin and HTTYD know and interact with each other. Character study, humor, even an occasional deep revelation or two will abound.

* * *

 **A/N: See A/N after the story for more information on this new series! Please review!**

* * *

 **1\. Getting a Leg Up in Life**

"I don't understand," Arthur frowned. "Your father is just as stubborn and selectively deaf as my own. I'm never good enough; he never listens to me. How did you _ever_ get Stoick to take you seriously?"

"Um," said Hiccup awkwardly. "Well, I lost my leg, and I think it made him realize what I really meant to him. But that's—"

"Hold that thought!" Arthur sprang up excitedly. "I'll get an axe!"

Hiccup stared at his retreating back. "He wouldn't…" he murmured.

Distantly – "Hey, Arthur, what are you doing with that axe?"

"Oh Thor, he would. Arthur, NOOOOO! COME BACK!"

* * *

 **A/N:** **A/N: Let me explain.**

 **No. There is too much.**

 **Let me sum up. (Anyone who knows what that's from gets a virtual cookie!)**

 **I've noticed lately that there are many similarities between _Merlin_ and _How to Train Your Dragon,_ character and plot-wise. There are many common themes and tropes that appear in both fandoms, and they fit together so well, this had to be explored. So. Mostly, these will be silly or flat-out crack, but there will be some amount of depth and character study involved. I don't know how many there will be. **

**This is written in a universe that I'm establishing as one where they already know each other. Since these are going to be drabbles, they aren't really part of a bigger story. They're just glimpses of conversations or scenarios that I think would make sense in a Merlin/HTTYD universe. There is little context because of this... but that doesn't make them any less entertaining. :)**

 **Though this particular installment is crack, I do not mean to be callous toward Hiccup's loss or Arthur's relationship with his father. Indeed, I'm making the observation (maybe a little commentary) on the fact that poor Arthur, through much of the series, would do anything to make his father proud of him. :(**

 **That being said, don't take this too seriously. It's a crack!fic, after all!**

 **There will be more soon! Please review!**

 **~Emachinescat ^..^**


	2. Getting a Leg Up in Life II

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first drabble! Here's another for you! Also, I've decided that I'm going to start taking requests for drabbles, and if there is a drabble that is particularly popular, and that people want to see turned into a one-shot or even a full-blown story, I'll definitely consider it! As for the requests, I can't guarantee every one will be written, but I definitely want to know what you all would like to see. Just no slash!**

 **Enjoy, and please review!**

* * *

 **Camelot Has the Hiccups**

 **2\. Getting a Leg Up in Life II**

"Um, Hiccup?" Merlin asked, "Do you care to tell me why I found Arthur with an axe, trying to chop off his own leg?"

"He, ah, well…" Hiccup blustered, "He was just trying to make is father proud!"

Merlin's eyes twitched down to Hiccup's metal leg. " _You_ gave him this idea?"

"Not intentionally… I – h-he got the wrong idea, and—"

"I see. Just… when you speak to Arthur, use small words and don't say anything figurative. The man's an excellent strategist, but he's completely oblivious and stupid as a stick most of the time."

"So I gathered," Hiccup said dryly.

* * *

 **A/N: I love Arthur, I really do, but he can be so oblivious sometimes! :) Please review, and more soon!**

 **~Emachinescat ^..^**


	3. Loopholes

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last drabble! This one's a bit different for two reasons: (1) it's a double drabble - 200 words instead of 100, and (2) it's actually set in the HTTYD bookverse... and there will be a few minor spoilers! Takes place after the last book sometime.**

 **I had fun with this one. :)**

* * *

 **Camelot Has the Hiccups**

 **3\. Loopholes**

" _Toothless, come back here! Leave the knights alone!_ " King Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III called in Dragonese as his tiny green dragon flapped around the training field like a mischievous bat, diving down and weaving through feet, and generally causing a distraction.

Once the knights had thought it endearing. "The ickle dragon likes to play!" Gwaine had cooed, grinning, before Toothless bit him on the finger.

Now, it was just an annoyance, but Toothless thought it was great fun, and, being the naughtiest dragon in the Archipelago – and Albion, it would seem – rarely listened to his friend and master.

Hiccup sighed. "Merlin, you're a Dragon Lord. D'you think Toothless might actually listen to you?"

Merlin shrugged. "Only one way to find out." He cleared his throat; in the commanding, hissing language of a Dragon Lord, Merlin ordered, " _ **TOOTHLESS, COME HERE NOW**!"_

Toothless came. Hiccup raised his eyebrows, amazed. Toothless then proceeded to regurgitate a half-digested field mouse onto Merlin's boots, stuck his snout in the air, and flitted back to his game.

"Well," said Merlin, wrinkling his nose, "he came, didn't he?" He kicked the mouse off his shoe.

"Toothless," advised Hiccup with a long-suffering sigh, "is very good at loopholes."

* * *

 **A/N: More soon! Please let me know in a review how you liked it!**

 **Thanks!**

 **~Emachinescat ^..^**


	4. The Translator

**A/N: Another double drabble... I'll probably expand on this plot line in future drabbles... this has the possibility of being quite fun. :) Thanks for reading, reviewing, liking, and following! Enjoy, and please review!**

* * *

 **Camelot Has the Hiccups**

 **4\. The Translator**

"This is _amazing_!" Hiccup squeaked, looking delightedly from Merlin and Arthur to the two dragons. "I can't believe I'm finally going to _talk_ with you, Bud!" Beside him, Toothless gurgled.

Merlin smiled. "Thanks, Kilgharrah for agreeing to translate from the dragon language. " Kilgharrah inclined his head somberly, and caught Hiccup in a golden, questioning gaze.

"Oh, wow, um, right – this is great! – oh, I know! What was it you said last night when my flight suit malfunctioned in mid-air? You sounded kinda annoyed."

Toothless chuffed.

"Oh, my," Kilgharrah said pleasantly, mirth dancing in his eyes. "He is not, young Viking _telling_ you something, so much as he is _calling_ you something."

Hiccup's eyes widened. "Wait, what did he call me?" He spun to face Toothless, who looked at his friend with enormous green eyes, totally unapologetic. "What did you call me?"

Kilgharrah flashed his terrible teeth in a reptilian grin. "He called you," the dragon chuckled, "a _prat_."

Hiccup's eyes widened as Toothless crooned innocently. "Merlin," said Hiccup seriously, "you are becoming a bad influence on my dragon."

"It's all in good fun," Merlin insisted. "Arthur _loves_ that nickname; you will too!"

"Arthur," drawled Arthur, "most certainly does _not._ "

* * *

 **~Emachinescat ^..^**


End file.
